


Day 22 - Date Night

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: The Lucky 38's cocktail lounge hosts a tasting party for two.
Relationships: Female Courier/Julie Farkas
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 22 - Date Night

Bess lets her curls down from their usual bun atop her head and pulls them back into a loose ponytail behind her. It takes _forever_ to align her schedule with Julie's and then get everyone else out of the Lucky 38 for a night, so even her hair ought to be special for this.

She greets Julie with a kiss at the door and takes her up to the cocktail lounge, where she's arrayed all the scotch options from House's bar -- not like he's around to object anymore -- and a few more bottles she's found on the road.

"How did you know scotch is my favorite?" Julie asks, eyeing the assortment of bottles.

Bess grins. "Arcade's real chatty, and if he's chatting about you I always take notes."

Julie's cheeks go pink; it matches the lipstick she's wearing. It's a cute look, and Bess is going to enjoy messing it up. Just seeing the imprint on the glass she's sipping is getting her going.

They try three varieties. The first one Bess likes, but Julie's response is politely skeptical. The second one they both like, and the third Bess thinks is nothing special, but Julie looks enraptured. _Gotta find some more of that one._

Then Bess dips her index finger in the glass of scotch Julie finds wanting and offers it to her. "Do you like it any better this way?"

Julie methodically licks up every drop, ending with a little suckle that makes Bess throb. "Mmm. Possibly, but multiple data points never hurt in these sorts of investigations, you know." So she tries it on Bess's middle finger, and then suggests Bess try some of the third one on her fingers.

Turns out that scotch tastes a hell of a lot better like this, so they keep going until things get hazy in the best way.


End file.
